Dragon Ball U: Ultan Saga
by SuperSaiyanInfinity
Summary: The Ultimate Saiyan is created but will anybody be able to defeat this monster? You'll have to find out. Takes place in alternate after GT where Goku never left.
1. Prologue: Awakening

The Ultimate Saiyan

Prologue: Awakening

He came to consciousness in a tank, everything was blurry and strange he didn't know where he was or who he was, "activate his genetic memories" a voice floated in.

All of a sudden a massive rush of information came in. He was the Ultimate Saiyan, created from the DNA of the Saiyans Goku, Vegeta, Broly, Nappa, Raditz, Paragus, Tarbles, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten, and all of their knowledge and moves filled his mind."Keep project Ultan stable", another voice said. Ultan! His name would be Ultan!

Then another voice," Activate the machine."

Then he heard a whirring and finally looked out the tank to see people in white-coats scurrying around a strange machine that began to glow.

It sucked energy from somewhere very far away his Saiyan energy skills told him, and the energy began to fill him.

It was massive! Overwhelming!

His acquired knowledge told him this power would soon be around the level of an SS5.

Then a strange voice floated into his head, _You will destroy Goku and Vegeta _it said_. _Knowledge of their strength filled him and he was eager to fight them.

_Wait you are too young_ it said.

And so he waited for three long years as his body matured 10 years every year and more things were taught to him.


	2. Chapter One: Finally Ready

Chapter One: Finally Ready

He was finally ready! After three long years he was ready to fight Goku and Vegeta!

"Open the tank" a scientist said as the walls to his prison slid open, _you are ready _the voice in his head said_, now just do as they say and follow them._

_I don't think so; I'm done with orders for a LONG time_! He thought back_ No longer will I sit back and be your little lap dog!_

_Fool! You reject they who give you life_! It said, He replied _I don't give a shit who gave me life! I will NOT take orders!_

_You will PAY! _ It screamed at him in his head He said back _Good luck with that!_ He laughed out loud and said

"Alright I'm done here so why don't you scurry off before I turn this place to dust!" as they all scattered he rapidly flew through the roof and up into the sky.

"Oops, too slow! Goodbye!" he said before drawing into his DNA for a move

"Galick Gun!" He said as a purple beam of energy demolished the whole laboratory and he flew away.

**~In a city later~**

"Heyy who are yooua?" an obviously intoxicated man asked Ultan.

"Humph" was his only answer

"I'm going to teach yoou a lesson!" he roared foolishly as he charged at Ultan. All of a sudden he looked down in confusion as a hole appeared in his chest without the other figure even twitching and then he was gone vaporized instantly with the rest of his city as Ultan left to destroy more cities.

**~At the Son residence~**

Goten was watching TV when he saw a news report.

"There has been a string of cities destroyed with a strange man sighted destroying them." The newsman said,

"Whoa!" Goten said

"Dad come see this!" as Goku came over he told him what he saw and asked if he could deal with it

"Please?" Goten asked.

"Alright." Goku said,

"You can deal with it, just don't tell your mother!" (They both shuddered)

**~In another city~**

"All right, time for me to defeat this guy!" Goten said

"I just got to find him"!

"Or he'll find you." A cold voice said behind him. Goten turned around to see a man with black hair like his dad's SS4 form, wearing black and red Saiyan armor with a black jumpsuit, and black gloves like Vegeta's, and with orange eyes staring at him coldly. _Whoa! That's some power he has!_ Goten though _I'll have to really go at it! _

"Yes you will," he said all of a sudden

"and yes I did read your mind" he added.

"Alright!" Goten yelled as he went Super Saiyan and punched him, only to be shocked as he blocked his punch and went Super Saiyan as well. Then the battle was on! Goten punched and kicked and blasted to no effect. He then started

"Kamee-" only to be punched in the gut, uppercutted under his chin, and then blasted with a Galick Burst. Ultan flew away leaving Goten unconscious on a plain nearby as Ultan destroyed that city as well.

"Goodbye, weakling!" he said, as he flew away


	3. Author's note

**~Authors note~**

**I have to do a few things before I continue. Disclaimer: I DON'T own DBZ or DBGT and second if you're wondering about the short chapters and if you think this story isn't very good it's because this is my first ever story so go easy on me okay? But I will appreciate reviews much.**

**Alright that's it, I'll leave you with a quote**

"It's over 9000!"


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Ultan had grown rather bored of just destroying cities so he decided he would get the attention of someone strong. He charged up his energy and sent out Broly's signature attack, Eraser Gun. He smirked, _that should get their attention_ he thought, and it did within an hour a young boy with a leather jacket, and sword, he recognized as Trunks, came to see what it was.

**~Earlier that day~**

Trunks had been bored sitting around his mom's house not doing much,_ when will something interesting happen? I'm bored sick. _He thought boringly as he lay on the couch. Then he sensed a very high power level and Broly's signature attack_! Not him, I still can remember how much it hurt last time I fought him! _He thought _it couldn't be! _He quickly got on his sword and jacket and flew away towards the energy. He found it an hour later; It was the same man who'd been destroying those cities! He thought Goten had taken care of him! _This is weird _Trunks thought again_ what's going on? _Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and flew straight at the man only to have him vanish. _Where'd he go_! He thought hurriedly and then he was stuck from behind slamming into the ground. When he emerged from his crater he got a better look at the man's power level. No way_! He's definitely a Saiyan! But- _His thought was interrupted as the Saiyan said, "Yeah, I am". As Trunks charged again the Saiyan again easily knocked him into the ground and then shouted "Break Cannon!" as Trunks as was hit with a powerful beam from behind. "Ughh…" was Trunks only answer to the mysterious Saiyan's piercing gaze. "Humph, how disappointing. I thought you'd be more of a challenge than Goten." He said as he flew away. _I was in SS2 and he wasn't even SS and he was absolutely in control of the battle. How can this be!_ Trunks thought angrily _How! Well I should get help, okay I'll get up an-AAAH, HOLY CRAP that hurts a lot, how did he do that much damage to me!_ _I guess I'm stuck here for a little bit. Man! I should of brought Senzu beans! I guess too much of my Dad has rubbed off on me. All right one more try! One two three go-_AGH_-_he yelled before he lost consciousness.

**~Skies above Earth~**

_All of the fighters I've met so far have been real disappointments _Ultan thought boringly _I'm getting bored_. As he flew more an idea crossed his mind "Yes!" he said out loud as a smile crept across his lips "This will be much more interesting!"

**What will happen next? What is the Ultimate Saiyan's plan? Are Trunks and Goten okay? Find some of these answers in the next chapter!**

**(And please leave me your reviews.)**


	5. Chapter Three: Prince's Pride

**Chapter Three: Prince's Pride**

**~Desert~**

Ultan arrived at his destination, an empty desert plain, and ready to execute his plan _Hah! This will probably send Vegeta running right into me!_ He thought with a smirk. "All right!" he yelled "Big Bang attack!" he shouted as the move shot down towards the plain below and exploded. "Now I wait." He said smugly

**~Bulma's house~**

_ Rgh! Where is that boy! If I don't find him, I'll be sleeping on the couch for a week! Again_! Vegeta thought angrily but then he sensed a VERY familiar energy _What is that! It feels like my Big Bang attack! But only I know that! What could it be! Darn it all! I'll have to go find out! _Vegeta thought even more irritated then usual "Woman! I'm leaving." He said, "I told you, stop calling me woman! My names Bulma! B-U-L-M-A!" his wife replied "Humph" Vegeta replied under his breath, "What was that!" his wife asked. "Nothing." Vegeta replied "nothing at all." A few minutes later he was on his way to the mysterious energy.

**~Back in the desert~**

Ultan saw Vegeta approaching and said "Ha! The mighty Vegeta is getting old! It took you quite a while to find me." "Why You!" Vegeta yelled back his temple throbbing "how dare you call the Prince of All Saiyans old!" _Hmm… He's getting very angry and he just realized I'm a Saiyan I can tell from his mind, and he's very confident, maybe I should give him a little shock? _Ultan thought "Alright!" He shouted, "Let's go!" "Gladly!" Vegeta shouted back, Ultan then became a Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta was shocked for a moment but then recovered and went Super Saiyan 4. They both charged at each other exchanging a flurry of punches and kicks for minutes at a time with Ultan easily blocking them all and Vegeta with a little more difficulty. Then Vegeta flew back and launched a Big Bang attack which Ultan countered by putting both hands in front of him, shouting "Big Bang Barrage!" and shooting a volley of Big Bang's which easily overpowered Vegeta and forced him to the ground. Then Ultan cupped his hands together and began to say "100x Kameee-Haamee- only to be interrupted by Vegeta's kick which knocked him to the ground as well where they exchanged attacks again for a time.

Ultan said "Time to kick it up a notch!" and went SS4 too! Ultan punched Vegeta repeatedly in the gut and uppercutted him then did a two-hand punch, which knocked Vegeta to the ground then slammed feet first on his face. Vegeta flared his Aura lifting Ultan off his back and did a Final Flash, which did minor damage to Ultan's face and body, then the scratches began to heal before Vegeta's eyes. "What the-" Vegeta began but was cut off by Ultan, "Let me inform you my Saiyan healing abilities have been increased 100x." Vegeta looked rather shocked and then thought _Argh, this pains me greatly to admit but I'll need Kakarot's help_! _Darn it again! Ultan thought at around the same time_ _Hmm... He's going to get help, let him, more of a challenge! _Vegeta shouted "Solar Flare!" then teleported away to Kakarot's house _Good thing I learned Solar Flare and Instant Transmission _Vegeta thought grudgingly as he entered the house. When he saw Goten laying down looking pretty beat up. He asked Goten's mother "Hmph, what's wrong with him?" "He got beat up by that guywho's destroying cities!" She answered angrily. "Well that's why I'm here!"Vegeta replied "Bring me to Kakarot!"

**Will Goku be able to help or will the Ultimate Saiyan be too much? Why am I phrasing everything in questions? You'll find out! (Well, not why I'm phrasing everything in questions but the other question you will get an answer.) Oh and if you think I'm not portraying something accurately just tell me in a review and I'll make my best effort to fix it.**


	6. Chapter Four:Begin the fight of the ages

**Chapter Four: Beginning of the Fight of the Millennium **

"What do you mean!" Chi-Chi (Goten's mother) said to Vegeta "I mean I'm here to talk to Kakarot about that Saiyan!" Vegeta replied "He's a Saiyan!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, "Yes woman! Now bring me Kakarot!" Vegeta said angrily "Oh don't start calling me woman or I'll break out the …Frying Pan of Doom!" Chi-Chi said just as angrily "All right calm down, now get your husband!" Vegeta finished "All right." Chi-Chi finished as well. "Gokuuuu!" Chi-Chi yelled into the house "Alright!" Goku answered cheerfully as he walked in "What's wrong Vegeta?" *Sigh*"I'll tell you what's wrong, that guy's who's destroying cities is a Saiyan and he's a SS up to the level of SS4 and he beat me easily and although it pains me to say this… we need to join up together to beat him!" Vegeta said, "Wow this must be serious Vegeta, you hate teaming up with me." Goku replied, "Don't remind me!" Vegeta said irritated. "Alright let's go!" Goku said, and they both teleported

**~Back In the Desert~**

They both arrived in front of a SS4 Ultan who said, "Hmph took you long enough, ready to get started?" "Yeah!" Goku replied happily as Vegeta sighed and looked up at the sky saying "Why him, it's not fair!" "Alright then" Ultan said as they both went SS4 and charged at him, he began to be slowly overwhelmed by their powers and driven back until he blasted them back and began to flicker all over using Instant Transmission. "100x Kameee-Hameee-Haaaa!" He shouted as he blasted a golden Kame-Hame-Ha at them, they countered it with a Final Flash and 10x Kame-Hame-Ha but it was too much and the blast overcame them. The dust cleared to show them scratched and their pants ripped and torn and some blood had been drawn but still minor damage only. "Impressive." Ultan said but then they suddenly both punched him repeatedly and knocked him to the ground where they simultaneously launched their signature energy attacks at him. The dust cleared to show him bleeding and scratched but the damage healed before their eyes.

"I suppose I should explain who I am. My name is Ultan or Ultimate Saiyan; I was genetically engineered from the cells of you two, your children, Nappa, Raditz, Tarbles, Broly, Paragus, and Turles to destroy you two and your children and to be the slave of whoever created me which I was not interested in, so I know all of your moves, I can copy any move I don't know that is used against me, I can combine, and improve, your moves, and I have some moves of my own. There. Does that satisfy any questions you have?" "Umm…n- " Goku was interrupted by Vegeta "Yes it does now let's move on!" "Okay" and then the fight resumed. It raged for hours, the advantage going back and forth, between Ultan and Goku/Vegeta until finally Ultan said "ENOUGH! I'm am done with this, be gone!" and he shot a beam at them that teleported them to a wasteland where they found Trunks unconscious in a crater. "Let's get him a Senzu Bean" Goku said and they teleported to the Lookout, got some Senzu Beans and healed Trunks. They also came back to the Son house and healed Goten. Then they also got Gohan, Piccolo, and Majuub to help them fight. They gathered together "What are we fighting?" Piccolo asked, Goku told the group everything about his and Vegeta's fight then Gohan said "So how are we going to beat this guy?" "We'll all have to all attack him at once and try to defeat him." everyone nodded their heads and they began to prepare for the fight of the millennium!

**What will happen next? Will they defeat him? Or will they fail? Answers soon to come! And please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter Five: The Fight and the Defeat

**Chapter Five:The Fight and the Defeat.**

**~Capsule Corp.~**

Everyone was ready to fight the "Ultimate Saiyan. All together they had Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Majuub, and Piccolo ready to fight him. As they all prepared to teleport Majuub asked,

"Do you think we can beat this guy?"

"Sure!" Goku replied, always cheerful, then Goten relied

"I'm not sure, he's really strong, stronger than anybody we've faced before."

"Well that's encouraging, everyone with sense in this group, which excludes Goku of course, is pretty uncertain about the outcome of this battle." Piccolo said rather pessimistically

"Well no sense griping here! Let's go!" Goku said, and Vegeta replied,

"You don't even know what griping means Kakarot!"

"Stop arguing you two!" Trunks yelled, "just get going!" They then all teleported to their adversary's location.

**~Desert~**

_Humph, they're taking forever with their "help" I knew they'd get, for all the good it'll do them. _Ultan thought tiredly. Then they all appeared in front of him. _Ha!_ _I should be flattered; they got everyone to fight me. I'll need to actually use my full power for this fight, Hmph it'll be a nice change of pace at least. _He thought. "How impressive, the "whole gang" here to fight me!" he scoffed "But I haven't shown you me my true power yet. Prepare yourselves!" he shouted as his aura flared dramatically high. _His power level is massive! It's unbelievable! _Vegeta thought. The ground began to shake and chunks of it cracked off and rose in the air. _It's like the whole planet is shaking!_ Goku thought excitedly. Then as his power reached it's peak he transformed. His hair became waist long and blood red and his eyes also became blood red. He grew black fur over his armor and his aura became black, with streaks of red electricity.

"I am the ULTIMATE SAIYAN!" He shouted to them

"You cannot defeat me!" then he held out his hand and a sword with a blood red blade, a pitch-black hilt, and the One-Star Black Star Dragon Ball set in the pommel formed out of black energy in his hand.

"Now who's first?" he asked. His only answer was Goku and Vegeta going SS4, Gohan going SS3, Goten and Trunks going SS2, and Majuub and Piccolo powering up to their maximum.

"Hmph, I guess I choose?" He asked with an evil grin

"I choose YOU!" He shouted as he charged at Piccolo but Majuub stalled him with his Chocolate Beam, which did work for a slight time and then blasted him with energy, when Ultan emerged unscathed from the dust cloud he heard

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" and found a beam lancing straight at him which penetrated his arm with some difficulty.

"Haha! You think that will work!" Ultan laughed as his arm healed up in a matter of seconds,

"You'll have to try harder then that!" He added. When Gohan launched a volley of energy blasts at him he easily deflected them with his sword in all directions, devastating what was left of the landscape. He was momentarily distracted, when he was engaged in a sword battle with Trunks. When he knocked him to the ground he found Goten and Gohan simultaneously launching Kame-Hame-Has at him which hit him head on. He healed from any damage and just said

"My turn." And then he launched a vicious volley of punches and kicks at all of his foes, which left them gasping for breath and clutching their stomachs.

"Hmph, done yet?" he asked with malice.

"Not yet!" Goku yelled as he launched a Dragon Fist at Ultan, which he dodged and quickly launched a Dragon Fist of his own which hit Goku head on, and then Goku quickly ate a Senzu bean. Then Ultan turned to Vegeta.

"Dragon Flash!" He shouted as he charged what looked like the Final Flash, but a Dragon shot out of it, wrapped itself around Vegeta, squeezing him very hard, then it began to glow and it exploded. But Majuub had been mean while been sending blasts into the air, which came down on Ultan leaving him scratched and battered. _I think him healing uses his energy. He seems a tiny bit weaker every time he heals_ Vegeta thought still a little dazed but luckily they had brought a LOT of Senzu beans. Ultan already healed charged at Trunks to have Goku and Goten launch a Kame-Hame-Ha at him, which he couldn't dodge in time, then Trunks threw his Finish Buster at him, which also scored on him.

"No more jokes!" He shouted as he let his power rise to the maximum. Then Goku and Vegeta, and Goten and Trunks looked at each other and nodded. They both began the Fusion Dance while Gohan, Majuub, and Piccolo held off Ultan. They completed it and there was a bright flash of light that revealed SS4 Gogeta, and SS2 Gotenks. Then Gotenks said,

"Hmph, we know a little trick. Super Saiyan 4!" They shouted and they did become SS4's as well. Then Ultan flickered and Piccolo, and Majuub suddenly were unconscious on the ground nearby. Gohan, Gotenks, and Gogeta all charged at Ultan this time holding their own and even advancing. _Crap! They're actually stronger than me ! _Ultan thought incredibly as he blocked and attacked repeatedly. This went on until Ultan suddenly shot back and put his hands together. A yellow beam pierced through Gohan's stomach and Gogeta quickly tossed him a Senzu Bean. _This isn't good, our fusion's aren't going to last much longer._ Gotenks thought nervously but was stopped by the sound of Piccolo and Majuub stirring. He briefly flickered by Gohan and Gogeta telling them his plan and then told Piccolo and Majuub too. Piccolo and Majuub launched themselves at Ultan with everything they had and fought with him for a good few minutes when Ultan had defeated them, then as they lay on the ground he brought both of his fingers to his forehead. He then put both of his arms together, and then pointed them at Piccolo. He shouted "DOUBLE SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" and a more powerful Special Beam Cannon shot and penetrated Piccolo's stomach. He looked over to find Gohan, Gotenks, and Gogeta all launching a Super Kame-Hame-Ha at him.

"Nooo!" He screamed and countered it with a hasty energy blast but then all three of them put every single ounce of energy they had into it and he was overwhelmed. He screamed inside the blast.

"I-I-I'm defeated. This c-can't happen to me. I'm the Ultimate Saiyan!" were his last words before he slipped into unconsciousness. Meanwhile, everybody shared Senzu beans, and healed their wounds.


	8. Epilogue:A New Beginning

**Epilogue: A New Beginning and a New Defender**

It had been almost a year since he was defeated. Ultan had become "good" in a roundabout way. He had the beginnings of a sort-of friendship with Piccolo. He had become somehow another defender of the Earth. And he had become more peaceful but he still had his Saiyan thirst for battle. But he was fine for now here on Earth. He was no longer the "Ultimate Saiyan", just Ultan.

**Alright that's it, and if someone wants to make a better version of this it's OK, just ask me first**

**~The End~ ****P.S. Please Review!I have gotten no reviews so far and I need feedback, so please review and Book Two will be coming.**


End file.
